


Dream or Reality

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nooroo and Duusu rebel, Protective Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Scared Nathalie, i cant do summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: “Gabriel,” she never realised he was such a heavy sleeper, but he hardly stirred save for a soft whining sound escaping from his lips. Loud footsteps could be heard close by and her panic was rising, “Shit, Gabriel wake up!!!” She shook him violently, her voice cracking as she called him.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Dream or Reality

  
  


“LEAVE ME ALONE,” she screamed and ran in the opposite direction. She needed to know it wasn't real. She needed proof. 

  
  


Nathalie opened the door to Gabriel’s bedroom loudly, her heartbeat picking up when the handle didn't turn as fast as she would have liked due to her shaking hand. She shut it hard behind her and the loud bang resonated throughout the room. Still in a panic, she turns her head towards Gabriel’s bed and sees the rough silhouette of his body covered by his duvet. 

  
  


The fist that clenched her heart instilling fear loosens slightly. Nathalie runs towards the bed and pushes the duvet away. He’s dressed in his Gabriel branded pyjamas, however, due to the heat of the summer he has undone all of his shirt buttons making Nathalie wonder why he ever bothered wearing it in the first place. She doesn't have time to think about Gabriel basically shirtless right now. With her thoughts still clouded by fear and not caring if he’ll fire her for waking him up at 1 am she takes him by the shoulders and gives him a shake.

“Gabriel,” she never realised he was such a heavy sleeper, but he hardly stirred save for a soft whining sound escaping from his lips. Loud footsteps could be heard close by and her panic was rising, “Shit, Gabriel wake up!!!” She shook him violently, her voice cracking as she called him.

•__•

Gabriel woke up with a start and his head knocked right into something hard and he heard a hissing sound as if someone was in pain. Two hands clenched his shoulders with the grip of a dead man. His eyes snapped open and he had to recoil slightly into his pillow at the proximity of his face and hers. 

  
  


“Nathalie?” he asked bewildered. She looked scared and frantic, her breathing was quick and laboured as though she had just run a lap around the building, “Nathalie, what's wrong? What's going on?” 

  
  


“Gabriel, help me.” 

  
  


“Wha-” just as he opened his mouth the door slammed open and in stormed him. He looked just like Gabriel, walked just like Gabriel, but Gabriel was fairly certain that it was not him. He looked towards Nathalie who had further still tightened her grip on Gabriel and backed away slightly from the door, “What the hell?” 

  
  


“I hate you!” The Gabriel copy shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Nathalie, “you’re worthless to me.” 

  
  


Was this a version of Sandboy’s nightmares? It couldn't be, he hadn't sent out an akuma and he had the miraculous on him. He put his hand up to his collarbone but only felt bare skin. Gabriel panicked momentarily before he remembered he had placed it on his bedside table. At a glance, he confirmed the fact. Gabriel chided himself for his carelessness, he was normally more precautious when it came to his miraculous. It could have been a very dire mistake. Nathalie must have known what he was thinking because she silently slipped him the jewel. 

  
  


“You’ll never be good enough,” his copy went on. 

  
  


The real Gabriel pinned the miraculous to the breast of his nightshirt and called upon his kwami, “Nooroo,” no flash of light nor Nooroo appeared, “Nooroo?” was it possible that he was asleep or something? Where could the kwami be? Gabriel swore and shared a worried glance with Nathalie. 

  
  


“You’re nothing to me, Nathalie, you're worthless,” Gabriel clenched his jaw. How dare he, that was his Nathalie that he was talking about. Not a single word that he had uttered so far was true. 

  
  


“Shut up,” he infused all the spite he could manage into those two words. Gabriel pushed off the duvet and stood up from his bed, semi-aware of the fact that his shirt was undone and he was in front of Nathalie in said state. 

  
  


The Gabriel copy laughed with such cynicism he was surprised that he would ever manage it and he found himself hoping nobody would ever find themselves on the other end of that cynicism if he ever did, “It's true and you know it.”

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“She's a fool to have fallen in love with you, she’ll never replace Emilie!” No, she wasn't a fool to fall in love- wait, what?

  
  


“I-” Gabriel turned to face Nathalie in his bewilderment, “What does he mean?”

  
  


“Ha, and you're a fool for not even realising that she loves you in the first place?” The real Gabriel furrowed his brow, “What, you think she was purely ‘doing this to make you happy?’” the Gabriel copy teased in a whiny voice, that was a purposely poor imitation of Nathalie. The Gabriel copy laughed at his own joke, but neither Gabriel nor Nathalie found it funny, “oh, you two are priceless,” he gave Gabriel a shove and Gabriel turned back towards him, “don't you see dumbass, she's using Mayura to get closer to you so that she can replace Emilie,” from behind him he heard Nathalie deny the accusation, “Uh, yes,” the Gabriel copy said sassily, “she's manipulating you.”

  
  


“No, Gabriel, he's lying,” Nathalie placed her hand on his shoulder and Gabriel felt a small urge to nudge it off but he didn't and let her continue, “I’d never do that. You deserve Emilie. I truly want to make you happy Gabriel, with  _ Emilie _ .”

  
  


“Just look at how pathetic she is. How did she ever expect you to fall for her I don't even know.”

  
  


Gabriel growled. He reeled back and let his fist fly straight into his copy’s face. Pain shot through his hand and he remembered that he had never actually punched someone in his civilian form at least not sober. Furthermore, his copy didn't even flinch, his magically infused body wasn't harmed one bit, which made the repercussions on his hand worse.

  
  


“She is not pathetic,” his copy raised his eyebrows, clearly amused by Gabriel's denial, “she is the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing,” he heard Nathalie gasp silently, “She would never manipulate or use me. She'd never hurt me,” Gabriel turned to face her, “she's amazing. She's my everything.”

  
  


Then Gabriel did something none of them expected. He kissed her. Nathalie made a sound of surprise and stiffened underneath his hold but soon melted and kissed him back. Gabriel pulled away from the kiss and looked at the woman before him and with complete sincerity, he told her, “I love you,” her surprised gasp was drowned out by the anguished sound of the Gabriel doppelganger. They both looked to see it dissolve into a cloud of purple exactly like the detransformation of an akuma and reveal a beaming Nooroo. 

  
  


The kwami had officially ruined the moment, “NOOROO,” Gabriel shouted, “What in heaven's name was that? Was this your doing?” 

  
  


“Not my plan master, but yes, my doing,” as he ended his sentence Duusu flew into the room from god knows where. 

  
  


“I came up with it,” the kwami screeched proudly, “And it worked! You and Miss Nathalie are together!” Duusu whopped and flew in excited circles. 

  
  


“You little pieces of shit,” Nooroo recoiled but Duusu seemed unfazed by the insult, “You’re telling me that you traumatised Nathalie, and potentially ruined our relationship to get us together!?” 

  
  


“Yes!” Duusu squealed happily, either uncaring or oblivious, preferring to hover around in ignorant bliss. Gabriel wanted to choke the kwami, “it was so smart!”

  
  


“How did Nooroo even get that far away from me?” 

  
  


Nooroo opened his mouth to reply but Duusu beat him to it, “When you humans fall asleep your mushy brains become mushier and can't concentrate so your connection to Nooroo was weakened slightly,” Gabriel felt the urge to both roll his eyes and shout in frustration, “When he akumatised himself he was powerful enough to break free from the binding spell and there we have it!”

  
  


“Get out,” both kwamis quickly and silently obeyed and zoomed out of the room, Nooroo returned to the miraculous, “We’re giving the miraculous up as soon as possible,” he took Nathalie’s hand

  
  


Nathalie giggled, “good idea.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A fic derived from my insomnia and undying love for GabNath.
> 
> I promise the next chapter of I am only an observer to the tragedy of my life will be out soon, I just need time to get all my thoughts down onto paper. I've changed keyboards, and this one is really weird to type with, so I can't bear to write for more than an hour at a time lol.


End file.
